BanjoKazooie: Which Witch is Witch?
by SoupKitten
Summary: When a new girl shows up in Showdown Town, things begin to get a little "witchy". Does contain a little french, if someone could make sure it's used right, that be great to know :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day in Showdown Town, a lovely day to go on a stroll; which is what most everyone was doing. Even those who were not out and about were enjoying the rays of clean sunshine through an open window… except for Grunty of course. Don't worry though; she will not be interrupting this story. She's too busy scheming here next big attack against the bear and bird, which she is not having much progress on.

Speaking of our hero's they have also come to town to enjoy the nice spring day. Well, for the most part.

"Why are we here again?" the noisy Breegull yawned, "I could have slept in today."

"You sleep in everyday," the bear responded "besides, I'm hoping to start that garden we've been meaning to plant."

"We? You mean you." The Breegull retorted

"Whatever. I thought it be a good idea to get up early and try to find some good plants at the market before they all get bought away. The early worm gets the bird, right?"

"I sure hope not for my sake" Kazooie snickered. Banjo, not know he had said the quote backwards, scratched his head in confusion. The two continued their trek to the center of town, where the market was only beginning to set up.

"Gosh. Maybe we came a little too early"

"You think?" Kazooie snorted. "Come on let's go home."

"Morning Banjo!" a voice called from behind. Banjo turned to see Saxon the Breegull and Mumbo struggling to pull a cart toward the market.

"Morning guys" banjo called back

"How did you get that old hag to get up this early?" Saxon questioned

"Grunty's stuck in L.O.G.'s factory Stilt Legs" Kazooie retorted.

"I wasn't talking about Grunty," Saxon snickered. Kazooie growled in anger.

"Please, guys, not this early in the morning." Banjo sighed. Banjo eyed the cart they were pulling. "What's in there? Are you guys growing plants too?"

"Not exactly," Saxon grunted, struggling to get the cart move.

"Great Mumbo and Brilliant Bird make inventions for farmers" Mumbo explained, trying to push the cart from behind. The cart barely budged an inch and the two fell to the ground exhausted.

"But now think we make too many" Mumbo sighed. "Can't even get cart to square."

"Maybe that's cause you got Chicken Legs trying to help you there" Kazooie squawked.

"Well then, why don't you put your words where your mouth is!" Saxon retorted as he tried to pull the cart again. Kazooie smirked and jumped out of Banjo's bag "I wasn't serious…" Saxon replied but by then Kazooie had already grabbed the cart and was pushing the cart to the square

"Sheesh, you guys are weak," she laughed. The guys stood their amazed.

"Boy, she puts me to shame," Saxon sighed.

"Ha, just think of what would happen if she caught you during one of her rampages," Banjo joked, jabbing an elbow at Saxon

"Thank goodness I can run faster," he laughed.

"For how long?" Mumbo questioned

"Long enough," Saxon chuckled. "Though I'm starting to fear she'll catch me one of these days," he sighed.

"Is that a good thing or bad," Banjo joked. Mumbo and Banjo snickered as Saxon threw his shades on, his little tell tale sign he didn't want his friends to know his true motives.

"Ha. Like there's a thing between me and the Red Rhino Bird"

"Just your egos," Mumbo responded. Banjo and Mumbo laughed out loud as Saxon blushed and ran ahead to catch up with Kazooie.

"Poor guy," Banjo laughed, "I don't know how he ended up falling for her."

"Kazooie cruel, but fiery. Some people like that." Mumbo explained. They both nodded in agreement.

"I just wonder if it will amount to anything, for both their sakes." Banjo questioned

"Time tell eventually," Mumbo responded, " but for now Mumbo enjoy show" he smirked, referring to the two birds already starting another argument.

Banjo had to laugh too. He knew once she was away from Saxon, she would be going on about how much she shouldn't stand the he-bird, trying to cover up any evidence that might lead people to the truth about her real feelings. How could Banjo know it was a cover up? Well as good as the two friends are, Banjo does take the opportunity to sneak-peaks at Kazooie's secret diary.

"Let's hope so. Do you need help setting up shop?"

"Bear's help always welcome" the shaman replied.

As the rest of the morning passed by and the market became busier, Banjo began to wonder around by himself and look at all the stands. He wasn't sure what he was thinking about, the beauty of the market flowers, Stop, N' Swop II, or the fact he was feeling slightly lonely, but that wouldn't matter to him soon. Suddenly he was falling and next thing he knew he was looking up at the sky, covered in dirt and broken flowerpots.

"_M'sieur_? Are you alright?" a young she-voice asked frantically.

"I think so," Banjo blushed in embarrassment as he began brushing the dirt off his fur. "I didn't mean to wreak your stuff. I wasn't exactly watch where I was going"

"_Ce n'est pas un problème_. Besides I ran into you," The girl insisted. Banjo looked up to see whom he had run into. A brown she-bear wearing a beret was brushing dirt off her flower tank top and black skirt. Her brown hair was woven into a long braid, with some it falling over her dark violet eyes. Banjo wasn't aware he was staring, which made the girl laugh when she looked up.

"_Pardonnez-moi_, are you sure your all right?" she giggled. Banjo finally caught what he was doing and looked around. The rest of the market goers had stopped and stared at the two bumbles, some laughing, others complaining they were making a scene. Banjo smiled sheepishly and quickly got up, only to bang his head on a table above him.

"Ow!!" Banjo cried out, falling back on the ground.

"I thought that was you," Kazooie scolded, pushing her way through the gathering crowd "Only you could cause this big of a commotion."

"Sorry, Kazooie," Banjo finally responded, still in a bit of a daze.

"Oh, is this your _petite amie_?" The she-bear asked?

"My what?" The two asked.

"Your girlfriend"

Kazooie laughed "Girlfriend? Heck no! He's just a friend! What'd make you think I'd date this bloke?"

"_Mea-culpa_," the she bear laughed. Kazooie shook her head as she helped the injured bear get to his feet.

"Well, we better go before Banjo knocks everything else over," Kazooie insisted, directing the bear back to Mumbo and Saxon's stand.

"Um, sure Kaz," Banjo reluctantly agreed. "See you later," he called out to the she bear

"_Au revoir_," she relied, waking goodbye. Banjo tried waving goodbye back, but tripped over a wheelbarrow and fell in backwards. Kazooie sighed and helped pull him out as everyone else had their laugh and moved on with the rest of their day. On their way back to the stand, Kazooie noticed Banjo was acting a little strange.

"New around here, isn't she?" Kazooie commented, referring to the girl he had just met.

"Huh?" Banjo replied, not quite listening.

"The French girl. The one you ran into"

"Oh, um yeah," Banjo blushed.

"You okay? You seem slightly distracted."

"I hit my head."

"…Yeah," Kazooie smirked, "Did you happen to catch her name, hot shot?"

"Her… shoot! No didn't." Banjo sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it. She seems a bit out of your league anyway."

Banjo turned around as he watched the new bear disappear into the afternoon crowd.

"You may be right," Banjo sighed sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

"A kazoo does not count as an instrument!" Saxon kept insisting to Kazooie. After bringing Banjo back to the stand after little run in with the new girl, Saxon and Kazooie had been at it for the past three hours.

"Oh, so what doesn't make it an instrument Stilts, I'd like to know!" Kazooie sneered

"Because a three year old could play that little thing. A saxophone actually requires skill Hot Head!"

"Well a three year old can't play a kazoo like me!" Kazooie sneered

"What, louder and more annoying?" Saxon snorted. Kaz took a wrench from the table next to her and chucked it at Saxon. He ducks in time, but the wrench is now heading for a new victim.

"Gahh!" Banjo yelled. He had been daydreaming about the girl again when the wrench clanks him in the back of the head. Saxon falls to the ground laughing.

"Sorry Banjo!" Kaz apologized as she kicked Saxon in the leg.

"Both birds better stop ruckus now!" scolded Mumbo "you scare customers off!"

"Sorry," they apologized. There was a big welt where Banjo had hit his head on the table and where the wrench hit him.

"Hey, Buddy, do want me to get a bag of ice?" Saxon asked

"That would be nice, thanks," Banjo groaned. "And maybe some Tylenol or something."

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Maybe I should get it." Kaz insisted. "I'm the one who hit him in the head with the wrench."

"Fine by me," Saxon agreed. Kazooie ran off to get the medicine and ice while Saxon went to help Mumbo with the customers. After a while Saxon came back with something he had pulled out of the cart

"Hey, do you think you'll be needing this?" Saxon asked as he handed Banjo a helmet. Banjo laughed

"I don't know, it may have fit me before but I think the bumps on my head may make it a tight fit," Banjo joked.

"What you do this time Banjo, Trip," and egotistical voice chimed. Saxon and Banjo both groaned. It was Trophy Thomas.

"Where's that Tylenol?" Banjo whispered. Saxon stifled a snicker as T.T. jaunted up to their table.

"Hey T.T. What brings you here to the market?" Saxon questioned, "Is there a gardening contest?"

"Bah, why would I waste my time trying to make weeds grow," T.T. snorted, "I'm here on a mission."

"Really, what kind of mission?" Saxon asked

"Her," T.T. whispered, pointing to someone in the crowd. Banjo and Saxon looked to where he was pointing. The new girl was shopping at a gardening tool stand just across from them.

"Hey Banjo, isn't that he girl you met this morning?"

"…Huh? Wha… oh! Yeah, that's her." Banjo stammered

"You didn't try and ask her out did you?" T.T. sneered, feeling slightly challenged.

"Actually, I didn't ask her out," Banjo admitted, "we more ran into each other… literally."

"Is that where the bumps on your head came from?" T.T. had begun to ask. By then the new girl had left the stand across the way and was now wandering around Mumbo's shop looking around at the inventions.

"Well, well, look what my karma just brought over," T.T. smiled haughtily. Saxon rolled his eyes in disgust while Banjo tried to keep from being seen.

"Isn't she a prize? I'd like to win some of that. What do you guys think?"

"Being a bird, I can't say for sure, but for a mammal she's quite beautiful." Saxon admitted Banjo nodded shyly in agreement.

"Well watch as I sweep her off her feet with my good looks and winning charm," T.T. bragged as he began heading over to her.

"This ought to be good," Saxon snickered. By then Kazooie had returned with the ice and medicine.

"What's that jerk doing here?" she scoffed as she handed Banjo the items. Banjo quickly downed the medicine.

"Remember that girl? The one Banjo met this morning?" Saxon replied

"The French girl?"

"Yep, he's going to impress her with his 'winning charm"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be impressed," she laughed. The group watched as Trophy Thomas introduced him self to the girl. They couldn't quite here the conversation but it appeared the girl was only speaking French to him. T.T., in an attempt to try and communicate with her, was speaking really slow to her and using hand symbols.

"Umm…what is T.T. trying to say?" Kaz asked a little confused

"I think he's asking for her number… or something along that line." Saxon confirmed. For most of the conversation the French girl was nodding or cocking her head in confusion.

"I don't think it's going to well," Kaz snickered. T.T. kept trying until the girl seemed to nod in approval.

"Hey, I think she get's it!" Saxon pointed out. The girl was reaching into her bag and seemed to be looking for something. Then she pulled a little black spray can.

"Oh my God! She's going to pepper spray him!" Kazooie shouted. Now the girl was yelling at T.T. in French, hold the can in front of his face. Surprised by the rejection, T.T. was trying to convince her he meant no harm. Finally Mumbo came over and told T.T. to get his hinny out of his shop and to leave the girl alone.

"Darn, I was hoping she'd do it," Kazooie sighed as T.T dashed away from the shop.

"Me too. That would have made my day." Saxon agreed. "Though I don't usually wish harm on anyone, I don't mind as long as that person is T.T. or you,"

"Yeah I… what you say!" Kaz snarled

Banjo rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," He whispered to himself. By then Saxon was gone and Kazooie wasn't far behind him. Banjo laughed to himself and put his head back down on the table. A few minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Banjo lifted up his head.

"Oh… hello again," he stammered, "Um yeah I'm fine."

"That wasn't my fault was it? She asked, pointing at the welt on the back of his head.

"That? No that's from a wrench. This one's from this morning," he said as he pointed at a small bump on his forehead. The girl sighed with relief.

"That's good. Well it's not good, but…you know." she giggled.

"Yeah. No don't worry. Umm…do you want to have a seat?" he mentioned, pointing to Saxon's empty chair.

"Sure, _merci_," the two sat silently, for a while, not sure what to say to each other.

"So..." Banjo started off, "what was going on with T.T. and you?"

"T.T.? … Oh the guy who was following me around all day."

"He was?"

"_Oui_, such an arrogant brute. I overheard him bragging how he was going to win over my _attendrissement_ with his charm."

"Yeah, he was bragging about it to us too."

"Us?"

"Me, Saxon and Kazooie. Kazooie you've already met. Might be a while before you see Saxon."

"_Comment ça se fait_?"

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry," she laughed, "how come?"

"He got Kazooie mad," Banjo laughed

"I see," she laughed, "Well, I've got head out. My friend is probably looking for me."

"Oh I see. I'll see you around?"

"_Oui_," she agreed as she got up and headed down road. Suddenly she turned around.

"_Attente_! I never got you name!"

"Oh. People call me Banjo."

"Banjo, like the instrument?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "Kind of weird huh."

"No," she laughed as she turned back around.

"Hang on," Banjo called out, "What's your name?"

"Viola," she answered, "Viola D'Amore."


End file.
